callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blunderbuss
The is a single-shot, muzzle-loading shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign An unusable small version of the Blunderbuss can be seen in Irons' office in the campaign mission "Sentinel". It is a bit different in design than the Multiplayer variant. Multiplayer It became available first on July 21 on Xbox One, and August 20 for PlayStation and PC. To unlock this weapon, the player first needs to receive a variant of it in an Advanced Supply Drop/Supply Drop (note that this must be done before the player can use it in Private Match either). The Blunderbuss is a very high damage per pellet shotgun, practically identical to the Tac-19 in terms of damage per pellet, but by far the strongest in terms of per shot power. The Blunderbuss deals fifty damage per pellet at any range less than 7.5 meters, which results in a two pellet kill. At any range between 7.5 meters and 16.5 meters, the Blunderbuss deals thirty damage per pellet, scoring a four pellet kill. At any range longer than 16.5 meters, the Blunderbuss ceases to deal any damage whatsoever. The Blunderbuss is also notable of possessing an incredible 18 pellets per shot, alongside being a one pellet kill at any range where the Blunderbuss can hit in Hardcore game modes. The Blunderbuss can deal a very deadly amount of damage with one shot, and can easily score multiple kills per shot if the opportunity should arise. Due to the Blunderbuss' sheer lethality, it is extremely effective at damaging enemies piloting an XS1 Goliath. In most circumstances, a player with a well aimed shot can deal anywhere between 80 or 90% of the damage needed to kill the XS1 Goliath. This is very beneficial to destroying the Goliath, as teammates can either finish it off, or damage it enough to kill a rather healthy pilot outright. The Blunderbuss has a very slow rate of fire. Due to its single shot nature, a reload is mandatory to load up the next shot. Since that reload takes a very long 4.5 seconds, the Blunderbuss can only fire at a maximum potential of 13 RPM. This rate of fire is by far the slowest of all shotguns, and severely limits the Blunderbuss' performance, as the player is likely to die while performing the reload, and will commonly be killed by groups of enemies if the player is incapable of killing all of them in one shot. There is also an approximately one second delay between firing the shot and the start of reloading the weapon; this can be cancelled by pressing the corresponding reload button immediately after firing, and can marginally increase the rate of fire. The Blunderbuss has terrible accuracy. Recoil isn't a concern for the Blunderbuss considering its one-shot nature, but the hip-fire spread is abysmally large, neutering the pellet advantage it has over the Tac-19, as both have the same damage/accuracy ratio. However, this proves somewhat beneficial in a sense, as in CQC, this makes hitting a target very easy, as the huge hip-fire spread largely compensates for faults in aim. This also makes hitting multiple enemies in a general direction easier, as it makes the user less dependent on lining up a shot. In Hardcore game modes, this also helps exploit the Blunderbuss' damage per pellet advantage, as the Blunderbuss' eighteen pellets will cover a huge area. As only one of the eighteen pellets must hit to kill an enemy, the inaccuracy of the Blunderbuss is actually its strength in a sense in Hardcore, as it allows the shot altogether to miss less often. The Blunderbuss' other handling traits are of the norm of the shotgun category. The player will move at 100% of the base speed, and will aim down the sight in 200 milliseconds. The Blunderbuss only has three attachments on offer: the Quickdraw Grip, the Stock, and Advanced Rifling. The Quickdraw Grip proves very useful, as players will commonly aim in order to better direct their pellets, and shortening the aim down sights speed to 100 milliseconds makes it so the player doesn't have to wait as long in order for the enhanced accuracy to take effect. The Stock doesn't prove very useful unless the player will aim down the sight for an extended period of time, as most players will usually aim for a very brief period just in order to tighten up the pellets when attempting to kill an opponent. Advanced Rifling will heavily increase the Blunderbuss' limited range, and as such, is near-essential for netting kills with the Blunderbuss. The Blunderbuss' fifty damage per pellet range is extended to 9.3 meters, while the thirty damage per pellet range is extended out to 20.3 meters. The Blunderbuss has some good variants on offer. The Culverin greatly increases the likeliness of getting a one shot kill with the Blunderbuss, as two extra pellets are added into each shot, with the hip-fire spread also being 10% tighter. The downsides are relatively minor, as the player will only move at 98% of the base speed, and that the sprintout time is increased by 12 milliseconds. This variant offers the best per shot lethality of the Blunderbuss variants, as each one is not only stronger, but also more accurate. The Handcannon will tighten the hip-fire spread by 20%, making the area of the Blunderbuss' hip-fire spread significantly smaller. However, the Handcannon only has 16 pellets per shot instead of 18, and the player will move at 98% of the base speed. The increased accuracy allows more pellets in the buckshot to hit their intended targets, and with a mere fraction of the pellets being needed to kill an enemy, makes the Handcannon quite reliable. The Dragon Fire and Royalty variants offer two extra pellets per shot, and the user will move at 102% of the base speed. The only downside is that the user's sprintout speed is increased by 24 milliseconds, a very minor caveat at that. The increased movement speed pairs quite well with the extra two pellets on offer, allowing users to close the gap quicker than with the default Blunderbuss while being more lethal. Attachments *Quickdraw Grip *Stock *Advanced Rifling Exo Zombies The Blunderbuss appears in the last Exo Zombies map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Descent. It is one of the shotguns available in the game mode, along with the Bulldog, Tac-19, S-12, and the CEL-3 Cauterizer. The Blunderbuss is a powerful weapon, capable of one hit kills up to round 10; if enough dedication is put into the Blunderbuss, it can be very useful tool for getting out of situations when used with Exo Reload, as it is capable of plowing through very large groups of zombies. Upgrading it to Mark 2-5 will allow it to outrageously enough kill Oz in around four shots even when he is at full health. The Blunderbuss is not affected by the Open Fire power-up - reserve ammunition is still infinite, but the player will still have to reload after every shot, in a similar manner to the Crossbow. Supply Drop Variants Gallery Blunderbuss AW.png|The Blunderbuss in first person. Blunderbuss iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the "sights". Blunderbuss reloading AW.png|Reloading. File:Blunderbuss Irons Office 2 AW.png|The Blunderbuss seen in "Sentinel". Blunderbuss promo AW.png|Blunderbuss promo image. Blunderbuss1 Descent ExoZombies AW.png|Lilith holding a Blunderbuss in the Reckoning trailer. Blunderbuss2 Descent ExoZombies AW.png Call of Duty: WWII The Blunderbuss was added to Call of Duty: WWII on May 29th, 2018 with the Attack of the Undead event. Multiplayer The Blunderbuss, a gag (though effective) weapon from Sledgehammer's previous title, has the most consistent one-shot kills of all the shotguns, only requiring two out of eight pellets to hit a target to get a kill. Range is also good, having a one-hit kill range father than the Combat Shotgun. Unlike Advanced Warfare, the Blunderbuss uses a base damage with individual pellets doing less damage, instead of each pellet doing significant damage, meaning that the Blunderbuss will never take more than two shots to kill in its effective range. As the Blunderbuss does not have any magazines to speak of, after a shot is fired, the player will have to reload. Reloads are somewhat slow; Hustle is highly recommended as the Blunderbuss' rate of fire is tied to its reload speed. Nazi Zombies The Blunderbuss can be found on The Final Reich, Gröesten Haus, The Darkest Shore, The Shadowed Throne and the The Tortured Path, in the Mystery Box and the Shotgun Waffenbox, for 1000 Jolts and 2750 Jolts respectively. Damage is extremely high, being able to kill a zombie in one shot until the late 20s even without the use of Kugelblitz. As the Blunderbuss has a large spread, giving it the ability to hit multiple zombies at once, however this is mitigated by the lack of penetration power. Due to only being able to hold a single shot along with it's below average reload speed making Schnellblitz a recommended Blitz to be used in tandem. When upgraded through the Ubersprengen or by the Freefire mod "Mk. II", the Blunderbuss becomes the Funderbuss, increasing its damage along with changing the projectiles to rather three iridescent projectiles that produce trails of dots behind them. These projectiles will stick to zombies as long as the zombie that the project is stuck to does not die or will simply roll around before exploding after 5 seconds. Attachments *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Steady Aim (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Advanced Rifling (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Incendiary Shells (unlocked at weapon level 5) Gallery BAT Elite TheShadowedThrone NaziZombies WWII.jpg|Hank Rideau with a Blunderbuss in Nazi Zombies Trivia Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Several of the variants make references to . *The Thunderpipe is a reference to the real world Blunderbuss's origins, originally called the donderbus which in Dutch means thunder pipe. *The Dragon Fire and Handcannon make similar references to real life Blunderbusses, which were frequently carved at the end to resemble dragons. *The Death Trumpet makes a reference to the Blunderbuss's trumpet-shaped muzzle. **This is also a reference to the Death Trumpet mushroom, which is ironically edible and non-lethal. *In Local multiplayer, the player cannot select the Blunderbuss in Create-A-Class or when customizing the default loadouts, even if the player has obtained one of its variants through a Supply Drop. *None of the Blunderbuss variants have proper sights to speak of; rather, the player simply aims down the barrel, like the Sawed-Off Shotgun from Call of Duty: World at War. *If one calls in the Sentinel Reinforcements, there is a chance that one will spawn with a Blunderbuss Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: WWII Shotguns